Problem: First consider the expression for: $9$ plus the product of $1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $2$ times that expression and then add $7$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $1$ and $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is $9$ plus $x$ $1x$ $ + 9$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (1x + 9) = \color{orange}{2(x+9)}$ What does adding $7$ to $\color{orange}{2(x+9)}$ do? $2(x+9)$ $ + 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(x+9)+7$.